My life with Lilly
by humphreyomega01
Summary: inspired by sppltter sora's 'My life with Kate' turning M rated later in the series for strong language and volence
1. meeting Lilly

**MEETING LILLY**

Hi my name is david (it actually is my name) and i'm gong to tell you a story of how i met someone who changed my life forever. It all started last year in the summer, i went wth my family to Jasper park for a weekend away from the noisy streets.

INSPIRED BY SPLITTER SORA'S "MY LIFE WITH KATE."

**CUE TRANSFORMERS THE MOVIE INTRO**

**LAST YEAR**

As we got in the car my sister Emily was excited "I wounder if we'll see any wolfs." she said. "I hope we do." i replied. "I've never seen a wolf before." i continued. it took 9 hours to get to Jasper park. it was annoying becauce emily was sayng "Are we there yet." every 10 minutes, LITERALLY, OH GOD, in the end told her, "If youkeep asking if we're there yet, we'll never get there." So she stopped asking after that. Anyway we arrived at Jasper park at 5:00.p.m, and as we unpacked Emily started to complain. "I'm hungry." she complained. "We'll be having dinner soon, Emily." said our mum, When we finshed unpacking i said to mum, "I'm going exploring." "take your gun." she said. So i picked up my Megatron transformer and transformed it into a gun. Then i went exploring. I travelled through trees and bushes until i had to stop for a rest. After 5 mnutes of resting i saw a bush move so i amed my Megatron gun at the bush and then a voice sounded out, "Don't shoot." and a white wolf emerged from the bush. It was Lilly, Kate's sister but i didn't know that yet. "Who are you?" she asked "I'm David, Who are you?" i replied. "I'm Lilly. Lilly replied back. then Lilly asked me why i had a gun so i told her, she was starting to back away when i told her it wasn't a real gun. "I don't believe you." she said. "Okay i'll prove to you it isn't a real gun. Lilly watched with amazement at what i was doing to the gun. soon the gun was back into Megatron. "What's that." She asked looking at Megatron. So i told her about Megatron in transformers and showed her the transformers movie from 1986 which was on my ipod, She watched it with interest and just as Starscream threw Megatron out of Astrotrain my mum called me so i paused the move and put screen lock on so we wouldn't lose our place in the movie and i said good-bye to Lilly and began to make my way back to the camper van. "wait, David." said Lilly. you will come back here tomorrow won't you? she asked. "Of course i will." i replied wth a smile as i transformed Megatron back into his gun shape and swug round to point the gun at Lilly and i held the gun like Starscream held it in the transformers movie. Lilly flinched and then laughed at me holding the gun. "See you tomorrow" said Lilly. "See you tomorrow." i said.


	2. Lilly hums transformers

Note: I'm teaching Lilly to type so do not be mean to Lilly if she spells a word wrong please.

**CHAPTER 2**

**LILLY'S POV**

When i got back to the den i started to hum the transformers movie theme, my mum was confused "What's that you're huming Lilly?" she asked. "transformers." i replied. "you what?" my mum asked. "i'm huming tranformers." i said again


	3. I've got to go home

**CHAPTER 3**

**MY POV**

During dinner I couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. "Did you see a wolf." my mum asked. "yea i did." i replied. "Did it attack you." my dad asked. "No, it didn't because as soon as I saw it come towards me I pointed my gun at it then it ran away." i lied trying to make every word sound true. That night I watched Titanic (The one by James Cameron) and i couldn't stop thinking of Lilly throughout the film and when I went to bed I didn't get to sleep because I was still thinking of Lilly. However when I did get to sleep two hours later I had a dream and Lilly was in it. In my dream she was in danger and I was trying to save her then I woke up as sunlight poured in to the camper van and we had breakfast and got dressed, picked up Megatron and transformed him into his P38 gun shape, picked up my IPod and left to go and see Lilly again and I stopped at the place I stopped at yesterday and I saw the same bush move and I held the gun at the ready this time it was loaded with little pellets to show Lilly how it worked, then I heard a laugh I knew. "Come out Lilly I know your there." I said, so she emerged from the bush and saw Megatron. "I see you bought Megatron with you." She said. "yea." I said. "And I want to show you how to shoot it." I continued. So I gave it to Lilly who aimed it at a tree and I told her what to do, then she pulled the trigger but instead of a little pellet coming from the barrel of the gun a laser came from it, the laser hit the tree and the tree started to fall Lilly was frozen with fright, she wouldn't move and the tree was going to fall on top of her so I did what anyone would do, I thought back to a transformers episode so I thought "I'll do that." So I ran toward Lilly and pushed her out the way just as the tree hit the ground. I lay there knowing I did a good thing but when I tried to move I couldn't because my foot was trapped under the tree. Lilly gasped, "Lilly pass me Megatron." So she did, and Lilly laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I just remembered, you know Starscream from the transformers movie." She said. "Yea." I said confused. "He got his foot his foot stuck, you're in the same situation." She said. Then I laughed because I got what she meant. So I shot at the tree and freed my foot but it was so painful I couldn't stand on it. Lilly was sad to see me injured, "Thanks for saving me." Lilly said. "No problem." I said. "I would have felt terrible if you had been squashed by that tree." I said. "So are you coming back to see me tomorrow David." Lilly asked. "Erm, Lilly my weekend here is up we leave tomorrow." Lilly was upset. "David, I don't want you to go." "Lilly believe me if it was up to me I'd stay. But I have to go back for school. I'll be back soon and you'll know it'll be me because I'll fire the gun. So i left for the school term.


	4. reunion

MY POV

My foot wasn't badly hurt but by the next morning my foot was alright then we headed for home. When we got home i went up stairs to unpack, as i was unpacking i pulled out Megatron the suitcase and i thought back to Lilly and the good time we had together that weekend. I was upset a little but held it together so i wouldn't cry. Then later that night when i was asleep had a very strange dream. I dreamt that the decepticons were attacking Lilly and i had to save her and just as i saved Lilly from the decepticons my alarm went off. It was time for school, i groaned as i got out of bed. Me and my sister had breakfast, got dressed and went to school. At school it was a boring day but i just couldn't stop thinking about Lilly with her beautiful lavender eyes looking at me no matter how hard i tried i couldn't stop thinking about Lilly all day. Soon i reached year 11 (THE LAST YEAR AT MY SCHOOL) and the time for my exams was very close soon the Christmas holidays drew near they went by really quick to quick for my liking cause i like the holidays to go slow, but the holiday months always reply with, "WE'RE NOT SCHOOL DAYS, WE DON'T GO SLOW." But soon the Easter arrived and we was going away for the whole two weeks and i got to decide where we went so without hesitating i chose Jasper park my mum and dad agreed so we packed to go to Jasper as i was packing i packed a few more transformer toys to take with me as well as Megatron, i also took Galvatron (I am a big transformers fan and i have all the transformers toys) soon we were packed and we was on our way back to Jasper. "I hope Lilly hasn't forgotten me." I thought to myself as we pulled into the park 9 hours later. As soon as we were unpacked i went exploring again this is where we met before i said to myself as i got the gun ready to fire into the same tree that was shot down by Lilly during my last visit. But before i could fire the gun a white wolf came out of nowhere and knocked me on to the floor with an agonizing thump before she could attack me i fired the gun at the tree and the wolf didn't try and attack me anymore. "David?" said the wolf. "I knew that voice from a thousand miles away. "Lilly?" i replied. "I told you I'd back didn't i, Lilly." "You did, David." Said Lilly. "What in that sack you have with you?"she asked curiously. "These are more of my transformers toy i bought to show you." I said. "I would like you to name all the transformers you can." I said. So i started to get them out, the first one i took out was Starscream, "Starscream." Lilly said. Then i pulled out, "Soundwave." Then "Skywarp." And she got all of them right. "Have you been running their names through your head since we last met." I said. "No." Said Lilly. Well all the same it's nice to see you again, David." "It's nice to see you too, Lilly." "You've grown alot since last time, Lilly." I said. "I could say the same about you, David." "So you here for the weekend again." Asked Lilly. "No i'm here for two weeks now." Lilly was pleased when she heard those words. She pushed me on to the floor messing about. So to mess about i held the Megatron gun just like Starscream again she laughed and she was now pretending to scream. As i fired it she really did scream as another tree was hit by a blast from the gun and she stood frozen with fear looking at the tree as t tumbled towards her and i saved her the same way as last time but my foot didn't get trapped under the tree this time so i didn't have to fire the gun to free my foot "Thanks again, David." Said Lilly. "No problem Lilly, Well," said putting all the transformers back in the sack. "I have to get back for dinner Lilly. I said. "See ya tomorrow, David." Said Lilly. And soon enough the Easter holidays had come to an end and i went to see Lilly for the last time that holiday. "Lilly it's time for me to go back home again." I said. Lilly feel sad, "I wish i could go with you." Lilly said sadly. "Lilly, you just gave me a good idea." I gasped. So i told her to follow me and when we were packed i said to my parents "I've got a friend who wants to come home with us." I said. "Where is your friend." Asked my mum. My sister came out to see want we was talking about she soon found out as i said. "I'd like you to meet Lilly." My sister ran behind our dad as she was scared. "Is this why you wanted to come back here." My dad asked. "Yea." I answered. "Well i can see she was worth the trip back here." My dad said. "Lilly says she wants to come home with us, can she?" i asked. Yes of course she can." Said my dad. "well then i go say good bye to my family." Said Lilly. So she left and came back 5 minutes later. "what took you so long?" i asked. "My mum was so upset she was crying she said "First Kate and now Lilly." She said. "Why what happened to Kate." I asked. "She went with a human called Chris." Lilly replied. Soon we were on our way home. And in the camper van me and Lilly watched TRANSFORMERS THE MOVIE on DVD, soon we arrived back home and we pulled into carnach green as we pulled up outside our house Lilly was shocked, This is where you live?" Lilly asked in surprise looking at the house as we walked upto the door she noticed the number 15.

More coming soon


	5. bacon and eggs

As we walked into the house we were greeted by our aunts and uncles who looked after the house while we was away and we were also greeted by four dogs jumping up us Lilly was nervous and she backed away from everyone "She's very shy." I said to my aunts and uncles, but they were wondering why we bought a wolf home but they left and tryied not to let it bother them however the dogs Ozzy, Oscar, Ziggy and Zanga calmed down after a while then i went up stairs and Lilly followed me up to my bedroom she helped me unpack and then we went to bed i let Lilly sleep in my bed while i slept on the floor it was cold but i didn't care as long as Lilly was warm and comfy.

The next morning i saw Lilly sleeping like an angel and i got off the bed quietly so as to not wake Lilly went downstairs to make breakfast when i found a note on the side it read: "Dear David we might be gone all day because we have two weeks of shopping to catch up on so if you want you can make bacon and eggs for breakfast and make whatever you want for dinner and for afters you have a Wisper, all my love, mum." So i got some eggs out and started to fry them. Then i got some bacon and started to fry that and i was planning a surprise for Lilly that morning and i got out two trays one for me one for Lilly. The eggs and bacon had been fried to perfection and i set the eggs and bacon on her plate with a bowl of hot chocolate for her i took our breakfast up and Lilly was just waking up. "Good morning, Lilly." I said. "Good morning, David." Lilly replied. "I've made you some breakfast Lilly." I said. "What is it." she said as i put her breakfast in front of her. "It's bacon and eggs with some hot chocolate." I replied. "So what's planned for today?" Lilly asked. "Well my mum, dad and sister have gone shopping for the day to catch up on two weeks worth of shopping, i think we should have a lazy day and watch films." I said "Well what shall we watch?" Lilly asked. "You can choose, Lilly." I said so she went over to the pile of DVDs and looked through them, then she showed me a Joe Pasquale DVD so we watch that over and over again. Lilly and i couldn't stop laughing. And soon it was lunch time.

More coming soon


	6. lunch and bath

**MY POV**

When lunch time came round i thought to myself, "What can i do Lilly for lunch?" Then i had an idea and i made my way to the Kitchen to make our lunch. 10 minutes later i came back with something else for Lilly to try, "if she liked the bacon and eggs she is sure to like this." I thought. "What's this, David?" she asked. It's cheese on toast, Lilly, if you like eggs and bacon your sure to love cheese on toast." I said. So Lilly took a small bite out of the cheese on toast to test it. Then she started to eat it slowly as to not make herself sick, i told that when i was little i always used to eat too fast and then i would make myself sick in doing so. After lunch i took the plates down and put them in the sink. Then Lilly came down for a drink of water. Ozzy, Oscar, Ziggy and Zanga were put out side because of what happened last night. And i was told only to let them in for their meals and a drink. So i gave the dogs their lunch and a drink and then put them back outside. And then i went back upstairs with Lilly back into my room to watch Joe Pasquale and when that finished i put transformers on for Lilly to watch. "I'm going to have a bath, Lilly. "So with that i went into the bathroom and ran the bath.

**MY (LILLY'S) POV**

When i heard the water stop running i went to look in to the bathroom and i saw a sight i had never seen before. I saw David's... well i don't want to say it because i get embarrassed, but i saw him with nothing on. So i decided to stay there and watch him and as i did i got breathless.

**MY (DAVID'S) POV**

I didn't know that Lilly was watching me so i just carried on washing.

**MY (LILLY'S) POV**

As David stood up to wash his... Again i don't want to say it but as he washed it i began to hyperventilate but i didn't want to let David know i was watching him wash. So as he finished washing himself he sat back down in the bath to rinse off the soap suds, i didn't like that. Then i saw him get out of the bath so i ran back into the bedroom before he knew i was outside the bathroom.

**MY (DAVID'S) POV**

As i got out the bath i grabbed a towel and wrapped it round me and entered my bedroom and i was greeted by a very sexy whistle from Lilly. "Shut up, Lilly." I said blushing. "What, i think you look dazzling like that." Said Lilly. So i blushed even more when she said that and i put on Transformers the movie for to watch and i got dressed.


	7. getting hurt, dinner and second bath

When i was dressed she wouldn't stop looking at me. Mind you i couldn't stop looking at her either because of her beautiful lavender eyes and her face was so beautiful i put on my keeping warm dressing gown as i call it to keep warm and as we were running about the house Lilly tripped and fell down the stairs and hit the floor with a load thump. Lilly tried to move but she couldn't so i carried her back to my bedroom, but as i picked her up i saw some blood on the floor so i took her into my room and i set her on my bed gently so as not to hurt her more. She was wincing and groaning because of her front left paw it had a little cut on it but blood was pouring out of it. So i ran to my cupboard looking for my first aid kit and once i found it i took it over to the bed and i had Perceptor with me and i transformed him into his microscope mode and looked at the cut on Lilly's paw and i said to her, "Don't worry, Lilly, it's not fatal." I said. Lilly sighed with relief. Then i bandaged Lilly's paw up and said, "By tomorrow you'll be as right as rain. But for now just rest it." And with that i went down stairs to make dinner and as i was making dinner Lilly came down to see what i was making "What are you making?" asked Lilly. "I'm making homemade sausage rolls and chips." I said. "Sounds nice, David." Replied Lilly. Then i noticed that Lilly had Megatron in her front right paw. "What are you going to do with Megatron, Lilly?" i asked. "This." She said firing it at the flour. The kitchen was covered from top to bottom in pure white flour as well as me and Lilly. So to make her look more messy than me i took the gun and fired it at a big pot of cinnamon and it exploded all over the kitchen and me and Lilly after we had a laugh at how messy we both were we cleaned the kitchen and finished cooking the dinner together and Lilly liked the sausage rolls so much she ate all the ones on her plate so quick she made me look slow. Then after dinner we went upstairs to have a bath each as i ran Lilly's bath she came in and looked at me "You look just like a ghost, David." Said Lilly. "WOOOOOO." I said sounding just like a ghost. Then i stopped running the bath and helped Lilly in and she said to me as i walked away. Have a bath with me it'll be quicker so i agreed and got out of what i was wearing and got in the bath with Lilly.

**MY (LILLY'S) POV**

As David took his clothes off i blushed but i giggled very quietly as i saw his... well i still don't want to say it because i still get embarrassed when it is said.


	8. authors note IMPORTANT MUST READ

Authors note (MUST READ): i am going to Bournemouth for the next week to go and see Titanic exhibits and go crabbing when i come back i'll hopefully have the next chapter up see ya soon. Stay tuned.


	9. Lilly's first day at school

After we had the bath it was quite late at night and my mum, dad and sister were just on their way home. When they got home i helped bring the shopping in then my dad noticed the bandage on Lilly's paw. "What happened to Lilly's paw, David?" he asked?" "Lilly tripped and fell down the stain and cut her paw." I answered. "I see." My dad answered back. So with that i told my dad what happened to Lilly to get her in this state, then i helped Lilly up the stairs to my room. Then i heard a knock on my door and my sister came in with something for Lilly, "Lilly, when we was shopping my mum suggested we get you something. And gave Lilly the gift it was a brand new collar with her name on it. Lilly thanked my sister and gave her a hug to thank her. "Oh, David good luck on that model gun." Lilly was puzzled. "Didn't he tell you he makes good models, at school in model club he was so good he was numbered as model club's number 1 because they were that good." Lilly looked at me with a look of surprise on her face. "It's also Titanic's 100th anniversary this year." My sister said as she left my room. Lilly was puzzled, "what's Titanic?" she asked. It was a ship that was sunk by an iceberg 100 years ago." I said. Lilly understood what i was on about. Soon the next day (Sunday) was the 100th year of Titanic and we watched the film as Lilly was intrigued by it so later during the film she found out it was a love story and looked at me at some points during the film. Then we went to bed for school the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"David, Emily, Lilly up you get time for school, Lilly wasn't used to getting up this early. "What time is it?" Lilly asked me. "It's 7 o clock, Lilly." I said. "I hate getting up early." Said Lilly. "Snap, Lilly, But i have to." I replied. Lilly just smiled. Now she knew we had something in common. As Lilly headed downstairs i got dressed and met her in the kitchen, i could see my sister was starting to warm up to Lilly and were soon talking like good friends. We ate breakfast and Emily got a lift with dad while me and Lilly walked to school. On the way to school i ran into my archrival, Nick from when i started at the school. "Well, Well, Well, If it isn't David Temple, I thought you were Gone for good when you went away, and whose this another stupid project of yours." Said Nick. "Well, nick if you must know this is Lilly and she's just a friend." I replied. "Friends with a wolf, now i've heard everything." Said Nick as he and his gang laughed. Lilly was so angry she almost bit him but she held herself back and just spoke severely to him. "Back off, arsehole. If you want to hurt him you will have to go through me." She said getting braver with every word. "Well, looks like me and you are going to have a fight tonight after school, David." Said Nick as he and his gang walked away to school. I was nervous and Lilly could see it. "Don't be nervous, David." She said. "I'll be by your side so you will feel brave for the end of the day." Unknown to us my granddad was watching and went to tell my mum about what had happened. "But every fight with Nick involves a gun." Then from my second school bag i gave her she pulled out Megatron and all my transformer toys. "I bought them with me in case of an emergency such as this and your dad put a mechanism in every single one of them so they come to life at the word "Attack." She whispered in my ear. And she put them in my bag and i put Megatron in my inside pocket of my blazer. When we got to school everyone knew about my fight with Nick after school and were all wishing me good luck. That made me feel braver.

**BACK AT HOME**

My mum was furious when she heard i was dragged into a fight with Nick she was going to pick me up and take me away but she didn't know that once i was in the fight i couldn't back out. She almost lost it when she heard it was to be done with guns.

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

As i walked into form with Lilly everyone was crowding round us and treated Lilly very well and wished me more good luck, soon it was time for lessons to begin i had textiles first and Lilly followed me to lesson and during the lesson everyone was talking to Lilly and as she walked back over to me she stepped on about 10 pins with her front right paw she literally screamed and i came running over with Perceptor and my first aid kit. (I TAKE IT EVERYWHERE) and slowly i started to pull the pins out of Lilly's paw just as the head mistress Mrs King came in "Who screamed." She demanded. And everyone pointed to Lilly and as Mrs King came over and saw all the pins in her paw, then Lilly explained what happened as i pulled another pin out of her paw. Soon all the pins were out and i had Perceptor look at the wounds again."Not as bad as the last one." I said to make Lilly feel better as i bandaged her paw up and the teacher was pleased with me she did want to send someone to get the nurse but then she remembered i was a good first aider and then during break Lilly thanked me again. "Like i said, Lilly if you get hurt i'll be there." Then i had I.C.T next and with Lilly it went quick. Without Lilly the lesson would feel like hours. And then we had the last lesson of the day which was English and again it went very quick and then it was home time and my mum and dad were waiting for me and Lilly. "Come on you two get in we'll take you home." Said my mum. "No." i said. "I have to do this." And then at that point i heard Nick's voice from behind."Weren't trying to get away was you, i hope?" he said. "No i wasn't i was telling my mum i have to fight you we aimed i pulled out all my transformers toys and took Megatron in my hand and Nick did the same with his toys. "ATTACK!" I shouted and all the transformers came to life. While the toys were fighting each other Nick jumped at me knocking our guns out of our hands. Mrs King came out to see us fighting and she was surprised when i pushed Nick into the wall behind him which got dented by the force of Nick being pushed back, soon we were both injured and weak. As i got up Michael Rawe, one of my mates said. "Finish him off David, do it now." And the whole school agreed, so i picked up Megatron and pointed him at nick and Nick started to beg for mercy. "NO MORE DAVID SHOW ME MERCY, I BEG OF YOU!" he said. "You lived without mercy and now you pled for it? i thought you were made of sterner stuff." I replied. Then Lilly lunged at Nick as she saw him reach for his gun. "Out of the way, Lilly. I said. But Nick grabbed Lilly and held her around the neck and got his gun and fired it at me. The laser coming from the gun hit a wound already made when he cut me with a knife. "Fall, FALL!"He said as he fired at me again this time i fell down and i struggled to get back up again. Lilly could see i was covered in blood from the battle and then Nick came over. "I've waited since year 7 for this, it's over, David." He said his face also covered in blood from the battle. "NEVER!" i said as with a last burst of strength sent Nick flying face first into a brick wall and onto the floor. I stood up to see if Nick was moving. He wasn't and i collapsed back onto the floor and my mum, dad and Lilly came running over to me and Nicks parents did the same me and Nick were taken to the same hospital and we were left alone for a few days.

"OH NO What will happen next will David survive, will Nick survive or will they both die, find out next time stay tuned. This last bit from OH NO up to the last word here was written by me, Lilly, i hope David's okay."


	10. Strange

**MY (LILLY'S) POV**

A few days past and we got a call from the hospital and we went to see David. When we got to the hospital the doctor had some bad news. "I fear the wounds are fatal." I was very upset. "David, you can't die." "Don't upset yourself, Lilly." David said to me in a very weak voice. "Soon i shall be at peace." That made me more upset. "Dad." He said. "It is to you. Lilly's life is now in your hands, i want you to look after her as you looked after me." "But, David i'm not wervy." Replied his dad. "Nor was i." He said as his dad held his hand. "But one day Lilly will use the power of her thoughts to avenge my death if Nick survives." And he held a large glowing object in his hand. Then his strength failed and the object fell from his hand, i caught it before the object hit the floor and handed it to his dad. About a minute after i gave the object to his dad we all heard a long high pitched beep. David was dead. I started to cry my eyes out. And we headed for home.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the hospital a strange doctor went into Nicks ward and had a chat with him and then we heard the doctor say behold Nickatron and these shall be your minions Scourge, the tracker and his hunts men, the sweeps. Cyclones and his warriors and these are modern. Now go destroy the Semple matrix (That's the name of the object.) "I will rip open David's father and all other members of his family until the matrix has been destroyed. And Nickatron came out of the hospital ward he was in but he didn't notice us and the doctor who went by the name of Unicron called after Nickatron "DESTORY THE MATRIX." And we went home and i didn't cheer up, then as i watched transformers the movie David's sister came into his room. "How are you feeling Lilly?" she asked me. "I just wish there was something i could have done, Emily." I replied. "Lilly there's nothing you could have done given the circumstances." Emily said. And Emily watched transformers with me, then came Optimus prime's death and i said "Have you noticed something, Emily?" "No, i haven't, why?" "Because the fight in The Transformers Movie is just like the fight between David and Nick at school. And David's death is just like Optimus Primes death." I said. "Strange don't you think?" i asked. "Yes it is rather." replied Emily.


	11. events are taking shape from the movie

Note sorry it took so long but i hope you enjoy it. Lilly. (CRIES)

The next day me and Emily were given the day off because of David's death. I was really upset because i had lost a good friend, soon we had a knock at the door and mrs king came in and came up to see me she told me i was now a member of the school, but could me and Emily could have the rest of the week off because she knew how we felt and then she left and David's mum came in and felt sorry for me and she started to cry and she knew she would never see him again. No one left the house for the whole day and we never got to sleep that night and the next morning we had two more visitors, i saw them enter David's room at the hospital but i thought nothing of it. and they got someone quite famillar out of the car and i noticed it was David i ran to the door and let them in and i launched at David and hugged him and we all went into the livingroom and David's mum was surprised when she saw him and asked how he came to be here. So David told us and introduced the two people as Tom and Lucy. "Unicron's brother and sister." David told us and Tom and Lucy told us they bought David back to life because their brother Unicron had bought Nick back to life as Nickatron. "Nickatron can transform into a cannon only and we made it so David could transform into anything we all went out into the back garden and showed us what he could transform into. He transformed into a car, a lorry, a train, a bus, a gun the same shape as Megatron, a cannon which was the same as Galvatron, a plane and a ship the same size and shape as the titanic. "He is the first ever human-transformer in the world." said Tom. "But is just as powerful as Nickatron." said Lucy.

That night we went to sleep very happy and the next morning i saw Nickatron and his warriors causing caous at the park down the street and i told David who sprung into action and sent Nickatron retreating without a fight and David transformed into a car and me and Emily got in and we headed towards the school. "Mrs King will have a shock when she sees David Nick's brother will be getting the number one sewn onto his blazer today." Emily said. "Why?" i asked. "Because Nick's brother was next in line for number one." Emily replied. And with that David sped up chashed through a wall of the school and headed toward the big hall.

In the big hall Nick's brother was making a speech and in the middle of his speech he was interupted as he and the rest of the hall heard a revving of a car engine and the car came in, me and Emily jumped out and the car transformed into David. Mrs king almost fainted "David is that you?" she asked. "Here's a hint!" David replied. as he transformed into his cannon mode and blasted Nick's brother out of excistance and the number one floated down and David caught it and put it on his shoulder as he transformed back to his human mode. "Will anyone else atempt to fill his shoes?" asked David. and the whole hall irrupted into a shout of long live David."

and mrs king came to congratulate David on getting ride of Nick's brother because he would have got rid of her and made the school into a concentration camp.

HOORRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY DAVID WAS BOUGHT BACK TO LIFE AS A TRANSFORMER I GLAD HE IS ALIVE AGAIN.


	12. meeting Lilly's familly

**MY (DAVID'S) POV**

Later that day at school i remembered something "Lilly where's the matrix." i said. "Don't worry David it's with your dad." she said. then she sighed sadly. "Whats the matter Lilly?" i asked. "I miss my family." she told me so when we got home i told my mum who understood. "Tell you what Lilly." my mum said. "the christmas holidays are coming up soon so we will take you to see your family then." Lilly agreed. Soon the christmas holidays came by and we got ready to go to Jasper. my dad handed me the matrix and my dad, mum and Emily got in the car. we don't need to take the car because i can transform. But they didn't want to so it was just me and Lilly i transformed into a flashy sports car and as my dad's car got to the end of the street i in car form sped down the street and as i got to the end of the street i turned sharply right and transformed into a jet Just like starscream's from G1 and we took off and Lilly noticed that instead of a decepticon insignia i had the school logo. but i didn't care and i was crusing through the air when i was attacked by Nickatron. To save Lilly from getting hurt i landed and told her to run for cover so she did and i transformed back to human mode and then i had an idea. "I'll try to unleash the power of the matrix so i took it in my hands but it wouldn't open "Open, DAMN IT OPEN!"i said as Nickatron landed in front of me.

**MY (LILLY'S) POV**

As David tryied to unleash the power of the matrix i saw Nickatron land in front of him and shoot him and with that David Exploded and bits of his body landed all over the ground. i started to cry again then i heard Nickatron say "Unicron my master. with this i shall make you my slave."then David's dad's car pulled up and saw the mess and was upset he had lost his only son twice and then Tom and Lucy came from around the corner with people we had never seen before and they started to repair David and when they put his head back on David rose up he looked taller than before. "Where's the matrix?" he asked. Nickatron has it." i replied. "Where is he." David said. "He's going to unicron." i said. "We have got to destroy Unicron." said David. as he transformed back into jet mode and flew in search of Unicron as his dad got a police escort to go with him and he told the police about Nickatron and soon they were speeding towards Jasper park with the police escort.

**MY (DAVID'S) POV**

Me and Lilly arrived in Jasper 2 hours before my mum, dad and sister. my friends were all there and when they saw Lilly they waited for me to come out the jet but i didn't all they saw was a jet that transformed into me and their parents let them come with me to look for Unicron we found him and charged at him and we got inside and me and Lilly were looking round until we saw a glowing object it was the matrix and it was chaned to Nickatron's neck. Lilly got very angry and lunged at Nickatron knocking him off his feet. She grabbed the matrix and was about to open it when Nickatron shoot her but his shots were deflected harmlessly by the power which was now pulsing through Lilly's body one shot knocked the matrix clean out of her paws and she said "This is the end of the road Nickatron." as she picked him up without any effort at all and threw him out of Unicron's body. I looked at her with a look of shock in my eyes. she was stronger that she looked then she picked up the matrix and it came apart easily in her paws and the power inside was let out and destoryed Unicron. we got back just in time to see my dad's car pull in. "We distroyed Unicron, dad." i said. "Well Lilly did actually she unleashed the power of the matrix.

Lilly then took me to meet her family and i transformed into the sports car and came out of the bushes showing my car mode to more wolfs, Lilly got out and i transformed much to their surprise and walked over and was introduced to Lilly's family and i introduced myself. Later while we were still with Lilly's family we heard a rustling noise and we saw a bush move. Then a wolf jumped out andran toward Lilly without thinking twice i transformed into my Megatron gun shape and landed in Lilly's paw and she fired and a blast of lazer fire sent the wolf flying back a few feet he came over to take 'the gun' and shoot Lilly "No, Garth please don't shoot." Lilly begged. But Garth took the gun and aimed at Lilly but before he could pull the trigger the gun transformed into me. "I'm warning you Garth you try and hurt Lilly and it will be very, very bad for you." i said Eve was surprised. Lilly told her mum how protective i was over her and "If anything bad happened to me he would never forgive himself, mum." she said and soon we were called for dinner.


	13. new breakfast and threatening Garth

**LILLY'S POV**

That night when everyone else was asleep i stayed up watching transformers the movie on the tv and i imagined than Optimus Prime was David and Instead of the Autobot insignia was his schools logo. Then i looked over to David he looked so handsome when he was sleeping. However Emily had got up for a late night drink of water. "God your still watching that are you?" Emily scoffed. "Yea and whats wrong with it." I replied getting a little angry. "That film was made in 1986 and it is now 2012. that film is 26 years old." said Emily. "SO WHAT, IT MIGHT BE OLD BUT I CAN IMPACT PEOPLES LIFE WITH IT. DAVID SAID THAT IS ONE OF THE GOOD THINGS ABOUT THIS FUCKING MOVIE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU STICK WITH YOUR OPINION,YOU FUCKING BITCH." i said angrily. Emily went to bed and i carried on watching transformers the movie. and soon fell to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up to the smell of sausages and found David was cooking. "Morning Lilly." David greeted me. "Morning David." I greeted back. "Lilly do you know what's wrong with Emily, she is upset." David said. That made me feel a little guilty. So i took a deep breath and told him what happened last night. I thought David would be cross with me because i was rude to his sister. But to my surprise he wasn't cross at all he just smiled. "Look Lilly, i apreschiate what you did but she has been saying that because she doesn't like it." David said soothingly. "So your not cross?" i asked. "Of course i'm not cross, i couldn't be cross with you i've known you too long to be cross with you. Besides i could never be cross with this beautiful face of yours." he said. That made me blush. Then David went back to making breakfast and i went back to watching transformers and then breakfast was ready, David had made a sausage sandwich. i can tell you it was the best thing i had eaten besides the sausage rolls and the eggs and bacon. Then once David was ready he transformed into a boom box sterio like blaster and we set off to see my mum and dad. When we got there the whole pack was waiting, Garth ran to attack me again but David transformed into his human mode and then quickly transformed into his P38 gun mode and i aimed where David told me (His foot) and he fired. the blast of laser fire hit Garths foot and he stopped in his tracks. "If you try and do that again. I will not go into my gun mode." David said as he transformed back to human mode. "I will go into my cannon mode and kill you." he threatened Garth who was now cowering with fear. My mum knew David wasn't bluffing because the look in his eyes. "You were right, Lilly." My mum said as she walked over to me. "He is very protective around you." she continued. and David transformed into his cannon shape to show Garth the last thing he would see. So Garth ran off because he was showed up by a transforming human and all the girls of the pack laughed at him.


	14. broken leg

**STILL LILLY'S POV**

Later that day it started to snow and i wanted to play in the snow so me David and afew other wolfs (One of them was humphrey) and we had a snow ball fight. the teams were just me and David against the others. "We're outnumbered, Lilly." said David.

**MY (DAVID'S) POV**

Eve and Winston were watching with interest. Then i had an idea i told Lilly what i was going to do. So then i revealed myself to the other team, transformed into car mode and spun my wheels so snow sprayed in the other teams direction. they were covered in snow. Me and Lilly had won the game but didn't boast about it. Humphrey didn't like losing games but this game he didn't mind losing. He came over to me as i transfomed back into human mode and concratulated me and Lilly. Then Lilly started to run in the snow, she slipped and fell with 'THUD'. Me, Winston and Eve ran over to Lilly. "Don't move, Lilly." i said transforming into microscope mode. I looked all over and then i found the problem. "It looks like she's broken her leg." isaid transforming back and pointing to her front right leg. Eve was in a panic. So i transformed into an ambulance, Winston and Eve got Lilly in the back and i sped back to the alpha den. Winston and Eve waited outside whilst i took Lilly into the den to fix her leg.10 minutes later i emerged from the den with Lilly her leg was in a cast i had told her to not put presure on it so she could play as much as me. So i had spent time carrying around in my car mode. Soon we got back to the den. My mum, dad and Emily were talking to Winston and Eve. Lilly got out and i transformed to human mode, then we saw Garth and again he ran towards Lilly so i transformed into my cannon shape.

**LILLY'S POV**

As Garth ran towards me David transformed into his cannon shape Garth had lunged at me and David shot Garth as he was in midair i moved out of Garth's way and when David shot Garth, Garth turned to stone and as he hit the floor he smashed to bits. "I hope no-one is going to try and fill his shoes." David said as he transformed back to human mode. And David took me back to rest in bed. 


	15. time to go home

**LILLY'S POV**

The next morning i woke up just as David woke up as i got out of bed i noticed my leg had healed quite quickly and David said he was going to have a bath. "I'll have one too." i said. "But i think it would be quicker if we bath together."(Not like that yet). David's mum dad and Emily had gone to talk to my parents. So we went into the bathroom and David said "Would you like to undress me, Lilly." i blushed as i took his clothes off, soon he was only in his boxers so i slowly pulled them down and as soon as his boxers were down to his ankles he stepped awayand he was now completely naked and i was completely emmbrassed.

Then David started to run the bath and my eye were fixed on David's cock (i finally got to say it without going red) and when David was in the bath i got in soon afterwards and i could not beleive it me and David having a bath together. David washed his hair which was quite long by now (it's almost infront of his eyes) then he stood up to wash his body i looked as he washed around his cock it was getting a little hard it made me hyperventerlate and soon our bath was finished and we got out and i watched David get dressed once he was dressed we went to play in the snow again but i wasn't going to run this time so i wouldn't get another broken leg.

Then we had a good day then suddenly it was time to go home.

**MORE COMING SOON**


	16. christmas and special surprise

**LILLY'S POV**

When it was time to go home David's mum and dad said Emily could come with me and David. Me and Emily said "See ya later." and we headed towards my mum and dad to say good bye. As we said good bye David came up and said good bye himself and transformed into his steam train mode. My mum and dad were surprised. "well you really have a good friend who can provide transport." My mum said. Where does he live?" asked my dad. So i told them and Tony came over and said "You can't get there by train from here." "Well it's a good thing i'm not getting there by train." "Well what this hunk of junk doing here?" "HEY, nobody calls me a hunk of junk and gets away with it." said David. Who said that?" Asked Tony "I did." said David as he transformed back to human form. "If you call me a hunk of junk again you will join Garth, do you understand!" said David angrly. Tony backed away frightened as David transformed back to train mode and me and Emily boarded and David started off and Tony, mum and dad followed us until we came to a cliff. hey warned David but he could hear over his loud chuffing noises they stood and watch as David headed towards the cliff then they saw David transform into his jet mode and sored away.

**NO ONES POV**

Tony, Winston Eve were shocked. "If i didn't see it with my own eyes i would have thought i just saw that steam engine turn into a jet." said Tony. "By the way, what did he mean "I will join Garth." Winston." So as they headed back to the dens Winston told Tony what happened to Garth, Tony was getting very angry.

**LILLY'S POV**

Soon after 2 hours of flying (it takes five hours by road) we got home and we got in the house. Later i was thinking about David, then as i was thinking i didn't see him come in "Hey Lilly, how you doing." he said. i jumped and fell off the bed not hurting myself. "i'm fine David. I was just thinking." i replied. "What was you thinking about?" he asked me. So i told him about me wanting to become a transformer too. So he called Tom and Lucy round and told them what i told him. Then they closed the bedroom door.

**DAVID'S POV**

I waited downstairs watching Mr Bean Lilly hadn't watched it yet (because i forgot i had Mr Bean and i found them as i was looking through some DVD's to watch) soon my mum and dad got home and my dad asked me "Where's Lilly because tomorrows christmas and we got you something to give to her." and he gave me a collar with Lilly's name on it. "Lilly's upstairs with Tom and Lucy." i said as i wrapped up Lilly's present. Then i took the beautifully wrapped present into my room to hide it then just as i hid it Tom and Lucy had just finished putting Lilly's transformation thing inside her. she got up and walked over to me. "Because tomorrow is christmas day i will show you what i transform into tomorrow, but most of them are the same as yours but one." Lilly said. "what is it then?" i asked. "Oh, oh, oh, you are a cheeky boy." Lilly replied with a smile on her face. "AAAWWWWWW!" i said pretending to be upset. Lilly knew i was joking and pushed me onto the bed and walked down stairs and i followed. She told my mum and dad what she did and she told them my surprise but i couldn't hear it from the kitchen. So i started to cook dinner and Lilly came in and helped with the dinner and she said "I'll show you my versions of what you can transform into." she went through all of them and said the last one was my christmas present. So we all went to bed at 10:00P.M. everyone was asleep except me as i woundered what my christmas present from Lilly would be. soon i looked at the bedside alarm clock i owned and it read 11:59P.M. I had been woundering what Lilly's present to me would be for almost 2 hours then the clock read midnight then i fell to sleep.

**NEXT MORNING NO ONES POV**

Everyone got up at 9:00 A.M. and had breakfast it was something Lilly never had before cheese on toast cooked by David, everyone ate and then soon it was time to open the presents everyone got what they wanted.

**LILLY'S POV**

I gave David one of the presents i had for him as he opened it he saw unicron ( he didn't have it) and said thanks and gave me a thank you hug. Then i handed him another and this one was a little heavy so he opened it and he realised it was the livesteam Flying scotsman set and gave everyone a thankyou hug because they had helped me get it for him. Then he gave me a box. and i unwrapped it and saw the collar his parents got for him to give to me. i gave him a thank you hug and his mum, dad and sister for getting the toys for my they weren't much but i enjoyed them soon all the presents were unwrapped andi said to David "I have one more present for you.

**DAVID'S POV**

"I have one more present for you, David." said Lilly then most of her fur disappeared and became skin the hair on her head grew longer and her front paws became arms she had transformed into a human. I blushed and Lilly noticed this so tranformed back toher wilf shape."I might have a another chrictmas present for you Lilly. So i transformed into a wolf that looked just like Lilly but my fur was red with the school logo on my side. "that was a great christmas present you gave eachother." my mum said as i transformed back into my human shape."We'll go and see your parents they would like to see this so once outside i transformed into my starscream jet mode and took off with Lilly who transformed into the same jet mode as me buther one was white with patches of blue, red, yellow, green, purple, orange, black, pink with different shades of mine was red, light grey and a greyish blue with an orangey yellow for the cockpit cover. soon we arrived at Jasper park and transformed.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! **TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. New Year 2012

**DAVID'S POV**  
>On the verge of a new year the whole family came together at my house and everyone was having a good time. My mum allowed me to invite my friends over and we drank lots of beer but not too many yet however Lilly asked me to go upstairs with her and she took us into my bedroom.<p>

**LILLY'S POV**

"David, what I am about to ask you is secret no one must know, okay?" I said. "Okay." David replied."Well mating season is coming up and I was hoping you'd be up doing it with me?" I asked. David looked like he was going to faint. "Lilly I'm speechless. I don't know what to say." He said I thought for a second I had ruined our friendship.

**DAVID'S POV**

I could see Lilly thought she ruined our friendship so I found the answer I was searching for. "Yea I would like to do it with you but not for the next 6 months." I said. "Why not for the next 6 months David?" she asked. "Well humans have to be 16 to have sex and I'm 15½ ." I told her. "I can wait 6 months." Lilly said.

We went back downstairs and with one minute to go till midnight I decided to grab a beer Lilly did the same. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR. Lots of fireworks all launched simultaneously. Then when the party was over everyone went home and everything went back to normal.

Sorry it's short but hey I've got exams coming up.


	18. memories

**LILLY'S POV**

As we transformed my mum came over and saw me in my wolf form and told us what was happening. "Tony's joined forces with your Enemy David." she said in a panic "Nickatron's got his whole army with him." "Mum i have a christmas present." i said. "What is it, Lilly?" asked my mum. "This."i said as i transformed into my human mode. My mum almost fainted. As my mum saw me in human form she was shocked. "And David had this christmas present for me." i said then David transformed into his wolf form with his bright red fur and school logo on the side. and the three of us charged to the battle with me and David in wolf form. Cyclonus saw the new wolf charging towards him and aimed his gun at him, but before he could pull the trigger David still in wolf form smashed into Cyclonus and knocked him flying off his feet and landed with a loud 'THUD' and i did the same with other members of Nickatron's army soon David came face to face with Nickatron and Tony. "THIS IS FOR MY SON DAVID!" shouted Tony. Tony ran towards David, But David aimed the gun on his arm at Tony and fired Tony then turned to stone and the rock statue was placed where it could not be destoryed. Then David and Nickatron started to fight and Nickatron transformed into his cannon shape and fired at David but it had no affecy on him. So David transformed into his cannon shape and blasted Nickatron out of existance. "Well looks like you was stronger than Nickatron." said my mum. "Hey mum would you like to come with us back to David's house he was going to look in the loft tonight for his old stuff." i asked. My mum agreed and David told his mum so she knew what was happening and his mum was happy with it. so my mum went to get my dad and David transformed into jet mode. "I wounder if i'll ever get used to that." said my dad. "I think you will." i said."

**DAVID'S POV**

We took off and already Winston was feeling ill so Lilly showed him where the toilet was and Winston came back feeling much better and i asked how he was feeling. "I'm fine David." he said. then Lilly got bored so i put on the on flight tv, a big new flat screen tv and Lilly insisted that i pick the film for her and her parents to parents to watch so i chose Mr Bean and they watched it al the way through and they were laughing so much i had to let them watch it again. Soon we got home and i showed them around the house. I showed them the kitchen, the living room, my parents bedroom, the bathroom and finally my bedroom. "This is where Lilly sleeps." i said showing Eve and Winston my bed. "One small point." said Eve. "If Lilly sleeps in your bed then where do you sleep." "I sleep on the floor." I lied. Eve was suspicous so she asked. "Where are the covers, then?" Eve asked. "I don't use covers i let Lilly use all the covers. I don't care if i get cold during the night as long as i know Lilly is nice and warm in the bed." i replied.

**THAT NIGHT**

We headed to the loft. i got a long pole and pushed it against the door and opened it. then i changed my left hand into a grabling hook (Like Jazz in the G1 animated transformer series) and let Winston, Eve and Lilly up first then i came up soon after and switched the light on. and i started to look for some of my old stuff and for something Lilly might love. Then i came across some old objects i owned years ago. i folund a boomerang and forgetting itnwould come back i threw it and continued to look though my old stuff then i came across some blue coloured track and pulled some more blue track out. Then i pulled out an engine. The engine was Spencer. then i remembered and told them all about the time when i had all this track out and they were intreged when i finished my story of the track and me playing with it years ago. Then they jumped as the boomerang came back and hit the floor. "OH, i remember it's meant to do that. i said as they calmed down. Then I spotted a box with the Letters R.I.P on it "What's wrong?" asked Eve. "This box." i replied. then i lifted up the box and found the remains of a toy i had up until i was 7 years old. "This was Starscream." i said. Lilly was surprised but Starscream is in your room David Lilly pointed out. "I know Lilly but this is the first Starscream i had." i said as i told them about him. "He was a good toy soldier and i took him everywhere until oneday i put him down outside in the square to get an icecream, then i heard the rev of next doors car and as i ate my icecream ilooked round and couldn't see Starscream anywhere all i saw of him after that was him in pieces. I was so upset my mum and dad held a funeral for him his coffin was this box and we put him in here. i said starting to tear up then i started to cry and some of my tears landed on theold starscreams remains Lilly came up to me and gave me a hug which made me feel better then suddently we saw something strange happen to starscreams remains. i closed the box and we took it to my room and then the pieces started to come together and form G1 Starscream the other Starscream was surprised and soon the G1 Starscream came to life and said "I am at your service."

WOW DAVID'S OLD G1 STARSCREAM CAME BACK TO LIVE WITH HIS TEARS BUT WHAT WIL HAPPEN NEXT...


	19. transformer toys get a surprise

**Sorry it's short but it's better than nothing as they say. plus this i just a filler.**

**DAVID'S POV**

"David, Who are these with you?" asked my old Starscream. "Oh, this is my new friend, Lilly." i said "And these are her parents Eve and Winston." "Nice to meet you." said my G1 Starscream. "So David you still got the other Starscream." he asked. They were old friends before this Starscream was run over then the other Starscream showed upand saw the other Starscream and greeted him warmly and said "I thought you were dead." "I was but just now David's tears brought me back to life." said the G1 Starscream. "I see." said the armarda Starscream. "So David you still like Mr Bean?" asked the G1 Starscream. "O-oh yes." i said in a Mr Bean voice, surprisingly i sounded just like Mr Bean. Lilly gasped "You sounded just like Mr Bean there!" she exclaimed. "I know." i said. "Oh and before i forget there is some i can do which i could never do." i said to the transformers toys who had gathered around by now and i transformed into a wolf and transformed back into human form. "I can do that to." said Lilly as she transformed into her human mode and back to wolf mode. "WOW" all the transformers toys said at once.


	20. second author's note MUST READ

David (me) and lilly will be getting more close each day now and I will be acting more like Mr Bean more and sometime we may start doing it and so on.

see ya next time


	21. a newold film and surprise at the door

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'VE BEEN LOOKING AFTER LILLY SHE WAS UP SET ABOUT MY 1 MONTH OLD COUSIN. BUT MORE ON THAT AS THE CHAPTER GOES ON.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Soon night rolled in and the lights started to come on in all the houses, My mum and dad were surprised as they had never seen anything like this before. "Come on Winston, we better get back to the pack." my mum said. "Purhaps you'd like to get back there in a helicopter." said David as I transformed. As soon as they boarded i was off we got my parents back to the pack in no time and me and David got back home just as it started to rain. Then as we got up to David's room i jumped as i heard thunder i never liked thunder it scared me all the time and as i jumped i almost fell down the stairs but David caught me before i lost my balence and fell down the stairs. I thought to myself, 'David is so fast, how can he not see me fall but catch me without knowing i was going to fall.' But i didn't want to let it bother me right now the main thing was that he stoped me from falling down the stairs and getting myself hurt. and when we got to David's room I transformed into my human shape and sat on David's bed. Then we heard David's mum Shout up "We're going to doa bit of shopping, OK." she said. "OK." we both replied. "Emily's coming with us David."his mum said as Emily walked downstairs and out to the car, then they drove away to the shops. Then David turned round to face me and then. "OH, GOD, YOUR NAKED LILLY!" David said. I looked and covered up. David told me he had never seen a naked girl before. So i transformed back to my wolf shape I could see David was blushing. So I helped him choose a DVD. Then we came across one which had not been watched for years. it was called 'CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG' David acting like Mr. Bean got some sweets for the film and then during the film he sneezed and had to wipe his nose. Then he dropped a sweet and bent down to pick up . So me wanting to tease him transformed into my human mode and when he came back up from getting the sweet off the floor he saw me naked and covered his eyes then he uncovered them them covered them back up again then he looked again and saw i was back in wolf form so took his hands away from his eyes and we carried on watching CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG and then came the part where Chitty was being built and then she was wheeled out of the workshop. and i imagined it was David carrying something out of his workshop. However David then got a faebook message. It was a girl called Shannon Hook. Her message said "Hi how are ya David?" so David replied "I'm fine, just watching a film with Lilly. So talk 2 ya later ok." so Shannon replied "Ok laters." and we continued to watch the film. as soon as the film hit Chitty flying off the cliff i was like no as it hit the intermission and then as the film started at the bit it left off at i was relieved when I saw Chitty spring out wings and fly. Then the captured grandpa started to sing and David joined in "THIS IS LIVIN'. THIS IS STYLE, This is elegence by the milllllleeeee. Oh the posh, posh the travelling live for me (I won't type out the rest of the song because i asume you all know how the song goes.) butthen David dicided to get us a drink and came back with my favorate drink Dr Pepper and as soon as the film got to the children being captured we heard a knock at the door. Me and David walked to the door and opened it to see Nickatron's army and they explained what was going on and they said they were forced to fight and for world domination but they wanted to fight for world peace. I smiled "Kate would love to see this." I thought to myself.


	22. my friend gets a surprise

**SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS BUT I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP AND LILLY IS NOT LIKING THEM SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IS CHAPTER.**

**LILLY'S POV**

After Nickatron's army told us about what happened before David said he forgave them and said they could be mine and his army with me as leader and himself as second in command. Then we sent them home to there families (Nickatron's army are his old friends who were reconstructed into the army.) and me and Davidwent and carried on watching Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**DAVID'S POV**

We had watched Chitty Chitty Bang Bang for the 19th time now and we heard the door open and my mum came up and called Lilly out to talk to her in privert. Then 30 minutes later lilly came back to me in human form with clothes on i was releaved that she had some clothes now. And then we had school the next morning so me and Lilly went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

We got up as usual and got ready for school and Lilly was now in human form and got dressed in the spare uniform i had and we headed off for school. My sister left early that morning so me and Lilly were going to school on our own. On the way to school i ran into Micheal rawe my friend. "Who's the girl?" he asked me. "That's Lilly."i replied and Lilly responded by transforming into her wolf mode. Micheal was speechless. We got to the school with no one else stopping to talk to us and Lilly transformed back into human mode.

**Sorry for the chapter being short but Lilly is not feeling well and i will update as soon as i can**


	23. secrets revealed part 1

**LILLY'S POV**

when we got to the school David's friend Micheal had told everyone what he saw no one believed him so i showed them and they were gob-smacked. Then out of nowhere a big metal fist punched David in the face. Because he was still in his human form he was in terrible pain. Then as David got up i saw blood on his face but before anyone could go and get the school nurse David's face magically healed by itself. And no one could see where the fist came from.

The day past with no other incidents and soon it was time to go we were walking home David spoke. "My exams start next week Lilly. I'm dreding them." "Snap." i replied. "You don'thave to do the exams." said David. "I know because when your doing the exams i won't be able to be with you." i said looking down at the floor. Then as i cuddled David in my human form i felt something poking me from David's pocket. I jumped back and told him that i felt something poking me from his trouser pocket. Then he started rumaging through his pocket and pulled out a long thin object. "A wand." he said. Then a blast of energy knocked David clean off his feet and landed on his back. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OOWWWW!" said David then he got up on to his feet and saw Garth. "It's imposable i killed you Garth." said David in shocked. "There is a prophecy"said Garth. "It came to me the night bfore you killed me. It said "Neither one can live while the other survives." Do you know how your mum's parents died when you was little and how you got this scar." he said gesturing towards David's forehead. "David, what is he talking about?" i asked. "Ah so you haven't told her your little secret. said Garth. "You see Lilly he had a brother before his sister was born and he got his brother in trouble because he didn't do what his brother asked him to do. So David tell Lilly who your brother is...


	24. secrets revealed part 2

"Tell her David Who is your brother." said Garth. Lilly looked at David. "What is he talking about?" asked Lilly. "JUST TELL HER DAVID!" shouted Garth. "Garth is." David said sadly. Lilly gasped.

**LILLY'S POV**

As so as I heard David say that Garth was his brother I felt shocked then I saw Garth transform into his human mode just before i did the same. "Lets duel David." said Garth as he picked his own wand from his pocket. David cluched his wand tight. and they pointed eachothers wands at eachother and shoots of energy came from their wands and met in the middle David had the blue shoot of energy and Garth had the red shoot of energy. David broke the conection and me and David escaped leaving Garth to try and find his eyesight again.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

As soon as Garth regained his eyesight he looked around and ran off to look for David.

**LILLY'S POV**

Me and David were still running. Soon we heard Garth coming up behind us fast, Me and David ran faster until we came to a rail shed so me and David transformed into steam engines and Garth ran past and we transformed back into human mode and walked home.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So David what was you talking about Garth being your brother?" i asked. "Well Lilly,it's like this you see. It all started back in 2005."

So David started to tell Lilly his story.


	25. Family Reunion

**DAVID'S STORY POV**

Back in 2005 I was a wolf. Yes same colour as yourself but Garth's build and it was always a bit hard to find me when it was snowing Garth always stepped on me accidently of course he always cared for me because I was younger than him. However one day in the snow me and Garth were playing hide and seek and I was hiding in the snow and as Garth was looking for me and he stepped on me and my leg snapped.

**LILLY'S POV OUT OF THE STORY**

"How did your leg snap?" I asked. "When Garth stepped on my leg he was treading hard in the snow to not slip and when Garth heard a snapping noise he looked back and saw a pool of blood in the snow and on my fur so he took me back to the den." David replied.

"So what happened after that?" I asked. "Well back then I could transform." David said. Then he carried on with his story.

**DAVID'S STORY POV**

"Anyway Garth took me back to the den where our dad Tony and our mum Evelyn were. As soon as they saw Garth bring me in they were worried Garth set me down on the floor and mum and dad came running to my side. "Who did this to you, Dai?" asked mum. I transformed into my human mode and pointed to Garth. Garth tried to tell them it was an accident, I tried to explain to them what happened but they weren't listening they sent Garth to his bed space at the back of the cave and got the pack nurse to bandage my leg up when it was done and the pack nurse left and mum and dad went to get dinner I went over to Garth who was crying. "Dai, I'm sorry for breaking your leg that was really careless of me." He said calming down. "Don't worry Garth it's over now I know you didn't mean it. I'll try and explain to them what happened later.

Later that night I was explaining what happened that afternoon in the snow. "It's my fault, don't punish Garth he didn't know I was there." I finished. "Is that true?" mum and dad asked Garth. "Yes every word is true he said with the honest look in his eyes so they forgave him and Garth thanked me for it. "Well you look out for me so I'm doing likewise." I said.

However that was all about to change. The next day I and Garth were hunting and Garth got injured by a caribou and blamed me for it. Then Garth started to tell lies about me to the other wolfs and later that night I was going back to the den after a long day of hunting with jack he was the head hunter and as I got the mouth of the den some wolfs blocked my way. "You told stories about us to other wolfs in the pack." They said. "No I didn't." I said back. "Yes you did." They responded. Then my mum and dad came out to see what was going on. "What's going on out here?" my dad demanded. "Dai called me a guzzling pig." Said Alan. "Adopted piece of shit." Fumed Charlie. "I'm a tub of lard." Said Rex. My dad was trying not to laugh. "Did you Dai?" he asked me. "I wish dad that I thought of those names me if the claw fits." I said. My dad coughed then turned to the three wolfs. "Who told you these stories?" he asked them. "Garth did." They said. So my dad called Garth out. Now Garth you heard what Dai said?" "I can't understand it dad. To think my brother of all wolfs. But I know nothing." Garth said. "I see." Said my dad. Garth squirmed and hoped he didn't. "Dai you have to left." My dad said so I transformed into my human form and my transforming gadget was removed so I couldn't transform anymore. And I was to be called David from then on. And I left. A few days later my new dad found me and bought me here and I've been growing up there ever since and never went back until recently." I finished.

**LILLY'S POV**

"That's a very touching story and about what everyone said you did I think you didn't do it. But what I can't understand is why I never saw a white wolf like you was before."

**DAVID'S POV**

"You never saw me around for a reason." I said. "Why's that?" she asked. "I left before you were born." I replied. Lilly looked sad. "But look at the bright side if I would have stayed we never would be together because I was an alpha and you would have been an omega. So because I left we can be together.

"That's a point David you never told my parents about yourself did you?" Asked lily. "No I haven't." I replied. "Well lets go." Said Lilly. As we were just about to go back to Jasper I told my mum. "Take Emily with you." She said. "Okay, mum" I said. While Emily was getting her shoes on and I said to Lilly. "I can't let Emily know about my past." "Don't worry I'll keep her from going to hear what you will be saying to my parents." Said Lilly. "Thanks." I said. So as soon as Emily came down with her shoes on, I transformed into jet mode and Emily and Lilly hopped onboard and I took off.

**LILLY'S POV**

While we were flying I asked Emily where David got his wand from but she didn't know. So I asked David. "I've had the wand since I was eleven." He said. "I see." I replied. Soon we arrived in jasper and me and Emily got off and David transformed back into human mode and we headed off to find my parents we found them teaching more wolfs to become alphas as soon as they saw me they came over happy about us visiting. "Hello Lilly, hi David, hi Emily." Said my mum and dad. "Hi, nice to see you again." We all said. "What's the matter with you two." My dad asked. "Well me and Lilly don't want to talk about it in front of everyone. " David said a little nervous. So my dad stopped the class for a minute and Emily went to talk to the other wolfs and my mum and dad took my and David somewhere where no one could hear us. They could see David was nervous and looked at me as if to ask me "why is he nervous?" "Well he's nervous because we came here so he can tell you both what he told me about himself." I replied. "So you didn't have sex?" my mum asked. "MUM." I said. "We didn't have sex." "Okay just asking." She said.

**DAVID'S POV**

"Okay do you both remember this little wolf who trained to be an alpha?" "Yea." Said Winston and Eve. "And do you remember that he told stories of everyone but he didn't and was told to leave as a human but they took his transforming gadget before he left never set foot in Jasper Park again." I said. They looked at me like I knew something they didn't **(WHICH I DID)** "How to you know so much about little Dai?" asked Winston with admiration. "come on Winston, I also know that before Little Dai left he came to see you two a lot, which is why he still has the mood swings of Eve now." I said. "Still?" asked Eve. "How do you know so much about little Dai?" asked Winston. "well Winston I know so much about little Dai because... well instead of telling you I can show you so I stepped back and jumped really high and transformed into the white muscular wolf I described in the story I told Lilly. Lilly was shock when I landed she did not expect me to be little Dai. Eve and Winston just stood there they could not believe their eyes the young wolf cub that was banished many years ago was back and more muscular than before. "But Dai how can you transform now, you don't have your transformer gadget. Said Winston. "Well let's just say two kind transformers fitted me with a brand new one so someone else can have my old one." I replied as I transformed back into human mode. "Who were they?" asked Winston. "They were called Tom and Lucy." I said. "The good son and daughter of unicorn senior?" asked Winston. "I don't know about that Winston but I do know they're brother and sister to Unicron Jr." Just then Garth appeared with Emily his right foreleg round her neck. Fight me or your sister dies Dai." Said Garth. That pissed me off no one does that to anyone I know and love and gets away with it. The alpha wolfs came to see what was going on. They stopped dead when they saw Garth about to kill a human. Then they stepped back when I got out my wand and Garth got out his own wand and transformed into a human. They all jumped back even more when two blasts of energy mine being blue and Garth's being red met in the middle in purplish-orange lava. Then white shoots of smoke came out of the lava revealing his victims one was a little girl aged 10. Another was our mum. And two others were Winston's mum and dad. "Dai , when the connection is broken you must get away all of us can stay for a moment to give some time but only a moment do you understand?" my mum's (Evelyn's) ghost said. I nodded. "Dai bring our body's back will you bring us back to life." Said the little girl who transformed into a young wolf cub."Let go sweet heart your ready, let go let go!" so I let go Emily, Lilly, Winston and Eve ran to the other wolfs and I told them to hold eachother so they did. Then I jumped towards them and took Lilly's paw and we disappeared almost instantly Garth regained his eyesight and saw he was all alone again.

**MEANWHILE**

Me, Lilly and the others reappeared at the dens and they all felt sick and vomited. "Don't worry about it. People always vomit the first time." Then I set off to find the body's of Garth's victims I found them hidden in a cave which had not being touched for a long time as a took the body's out of the cave I realised I recognised the young girl she was mine and Garth's sister. And then I saw a body upright and still I pulled it out and I realised it was my dad, Tony. So I decided to bring him back to life too. I use my magic to bring them all back to life. They couldn't believe I had brought them back to life. "Dai, why are you back?" asked my dad. **(Tony) **"Dad I'm not just back. Do you remember you took my transformer gadget away from me when I was banished?" I said. "Yea?" he replied. Everyone turned to look at Tony. "Why would you do that to your own son and to banish him was taking it to far." My mum said. "Oh when I was bringing you all back to live I put a surprise in you." I said "What is it?" asked Belle. **(INCASE YOU DON'T KNOW BELLE IS THE NAME OF MY AND GARTH'S SISTER)** "Well think of anything in the world you'd like to be anything that moves." So they thought hard. Belle had her eyes closed and then she transformed into a cat. My mum transformed into a boulder and Winston's mum and dad transformed into formula 1 cars.

**LILLY'S POV**

I was surprised that David had done this for them and I heard my dad ask. "May me and Eve have a transforming gadget put in us so we can transform?" "I already did it. I done it last time you came to my house but I did it while you were asleep. David said. "Really?" said my mum. "Yea try it." so my mum and dad thought and then they transformed into a modern diesel train and an electric train. David was impressed. Then they all transformed back into their wolf modes and then they started to get back to alpha school. "Hey Dai, would you like to do alpha school, because you never got to when you was younger." My mum said. My dad agreed. "Okay, I'll do it." David said sounding triumphant. "He'll make himself look a fool." Tony said. "Shut it tony or I'll shut it for you." Tony shut up after that. Alpha school started again. David transformed into his white muscular wolf mode it sent a shiver down my spine. First they had to do 100 laps around the clearing of the forest in the quickest time possible. "Ready, steady, wait someone's not on their mark. That's better. GO!" said my dad. And the soon to be alphas sped off but David never could go fast at first but he soon picked up speed. After he done 25 laps he started to get out of breath but he kept going he was the fastest out of all the wolfs who were running around the clearing. He passed them several times and he was on his final lap and the sun was just starting to set the other wolfs had only done 30 laps. Then as David finished his last lap he stopped and fell to the floor. We ran to his side my mum looked at him and was worried. "He is seriously dehydrated and needs water quickly or he could die." She said. "Winston we're going to need all the help we can get." She continued. "Stop running!" he shouted to the running wolfs. "Get some water quickly!" he said to them they responded with a will. And came back with lots of water. My dad told them to pour it on his face. After they poured water on his face he woke up. And he started to act strange he transformed from his wolf from to his human form and then to a sports car and back to his wolf mode. "What's going on, David!" I asked anxiously. "My transformer mechanism is malfunctioning." He said weakly. Then as if on cue tom and Lucy appeared and started to fix him. Soon they fixed him and told he needs to keep his transformer dry and to have a bath, shower or swim he needed to take it out. "But he's up and running again." Said Tom. Then he and Lucy set off. "How about I take you to my place for the night." David said to my mum and dad went alpha school had finished. "Sure." They said so David transformed into his train mode. We boarded and David set off and transformed into his jet mode to take off and we arrived back at David's house in no time.

**DAVID'S POV**

My dad (TONY), my mum (EVLYN) and my sister (BELLE) were surprised to see where I lived now. How did you come to live here?" my mum (EVYLN). When I was banished but do remember I was in my human form. I went to the camp sight and found a human women and man they saw me and looked after me they didn't ask me where my parents were so they assumed I was an orphan and bought me here and I've lived here ever since." I finished. "WOW. For someone like you. You got on in life haven't you?" Tony said. "Yes, I certainly have." I said. Then I opened the front door and we went inside. "David, is that you?" my mum asked. Then I came into the livingroom with tony, Evylne, belle and Lilly and she greeted them warmly. "So where's dad." I asked after the introductions were made. "Your dad's working he'll be back soon. Later that night dad came home from work "Hi David, are those more friends of yours." He said. "You could say that." I replied. "What do you mean?" my dad asked. "Well you see this is my real family." My mum and dad were in shock. "Prove it." Said my mum so we did my real mum and dad and sister transformed into humans. "We thank you for taking care of our son after all this time I was worried he would have died from struggling to survive." Said my real mum. "Your welcome." Said Tammy (my mum). Then as we went outside to get a walk, Garth appeared. "It's you again, Garth." I said. "Get back I said to them as I with drew my wand from my pocket. And started a duel with Garth again.

**LILLY'S POV**

By now I had just realised that David's and Garth's wands looked exactly the same and the energy blasts met in the middle and didn't go against one another. They just stayed in the middle. As we stepped back a bit more I trod on a stone and without warning it broke but it didn't hurt me it gave out thick black smoke. But the smoke didn't go all over the place. It just rose in the same spot it came from but Garth's face appeared in the smoke. We looked over to where David and Garth were and saw Garth on the floor holding his chest. Then he ran off. That was weird." I and David said.


	26. third author's note

**Author's note**

Well i've had my last exam today(21/06/2012) so you'll be seeing more constant updates.


	27. last exam and secret revealed

**NO-ONES POV**

Later that day Lilly was having her first bath in her human form and David was watching harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2 and as it got to the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, Lilly came in. She watched the final battle with him then she noticed something. "David that wand Harry's got it's the same as yours and Garth's." She said. "Oh yea it is!" David exclaimed. "David what would you do if Voldemort was about to attack me?" lily asked. "Well I'd jump in front of you and sacrifice myself to make sure your safe." David replied. "Well I'd jump in front of you and safe you." Said Lilly. "Lilly we can go on about this forever." David said. "He, he." Lilly giggled. "Well at least we know one thing." Tony said making me turn around. "What's that?" David asked. "We know that you love her." Said Tony making me and Lilly blush. "Dad." David said. "What, it's true, Dai." Tony continued. Then eve came in with an object chained round her neck. "What's that Eve?" David asked. "This Dai is my family matrix." Eve replied. "I thought only my family had a matrix." said David in shock. "No you thought wrong Dai. This matrix has not been opened. It can only be opened by the person who cares about Lilly. So far no one has been successful, and me and Winston thought you could try." said Eve. "Ok, Eve." David said as Eve handed him her family matrix. David held the matrix in his hands and it came apart easily in his hands as streams of energy from the matrix gathered around him and armor started to appear on his body then Eve gasped. "He is the one who loves her." "For who she is and not how she looks." said Winston. "You're right, Winston. My son Dai is very different to us but he'll surprise us all." said Tony. Then Lilly went to get dressed.

**DAVID'S POV**

"Hey dad." (not Tony) I said. "Yes David, what's the matter?" my dad asked. "Well i have a prom coming up and i need a suit." i said. "Well then lets get one and your mum can help Lilly choose a dress but don't show eachother until the night of the prom." said my dad. so me and my dad and my mum and Lilly went to Lakeside and got Lilly's dress and my suit. and we didn't show eachother once. Then came my last exam Lilly was glad that my exams were almost over. 2 hours later my last exam had finished. we were on our way home when we bumped into Michael. and he noticed we were holding hands so we blushed and walked off without saying a word. we got home and out of boredom i started to make a little video. And i as i did the last line and stopped recording Lilly came up and asked. "What were you doing?" "I've decided to make a little video to kick off a series i'm going to do, Lilly." "What is the series going to be called, David." she asked. "It will be called Fred and mates." i replied. i soon finished the video and uploaded it to youtube (this is the link to the video  watch?v=Kj0YgQ_slgM&feature=plcp) and let everyone watch it after the video finished they were laughing so much. So much they almost passed out. and i told them i was now going to start the series soon. Later that night i started to continue writing my ghost story. "What is that your writing David?" asked Lilly making me jump. "OH, jesus Lilly don't scar me like that." i said. "Sorry David." said Lilly. "That's ok but what i'm writing is a ghost story." i said that made Lilly shivver. "What's the story about?" she asked so i told her. When i finished she was shaking like mad then Eve came in and saw Lilly shaking. Eve thought i was trying to hurt her so she ran towards meand pinned me to the floor. "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT MY DAUGHTER!" Eve shouted and then Lilly told Eve the story that i told Lilly and then Eve started to shake. "I'm so sorry David i thought you had tryied to hurt her before i came in." she said. "It's ok Eve i understand that you are very protective about your daughter." "You mean daughters." Eve corrected me. I looked at Lilly who decided to tell me about her sister. "Her name is Kate." She began telling me and soon after she finished was suprised. "And you would like to see her again would you?" I asked. "Yes." she replied. "Right i'm going to get some sleep now." I said. "Ok." Said Lilly.


	28. It's happening again

**LILLY'S POV**

After David went to bed i headed down stairs with my mum to talk to my dad about what was happening. Then i went back to David's room. I jumped onto the foot of his bed and fell to sleep as well.

**DAVID'S POV**

i woke up and saw Lilly sleeping on the foot of the bed so i got up. and suddently i felt a pain in my arms,chest and stomach but i thought nothing of it and went down strairs made breakfast and Lilly came down and after we all had breakfast i felt the pain in my arms, chest and stomach again and Lilly started to worry and came to my side in a flash then Lilly looked and saw i had three three deep claw cuts in my chest. Everyone looked at Eve and Eve looked ashamed with herself. "Why did you do this to him Eve?"asked i saw him and Lilly in the one bed and i thought..." Eve was cut off as David was dying again. Then he looked at his hand, it started to glow orange as did his other hand and face. he stood up. Winston was suprised and shocked. "It's happening again?" asked Tony. When you and Evelyn were needing some alone time me and Eve were looking after him but Dai wanted to go exploring so i went with him. then out of nowhere something hit him in his left side he was seriously hurt but i couldn't move him incase i hurt him more. Then i saw him go all orange and then he exploded and he changed to than body. Just like the doctor." Lilly said. "Doctor who?" everyone asked at once but then Evelyn remembered something. Then they looked at David to see shoots of orange energy shot out of his arms and off of his face...

**OOOOHHHHHH A CLIFFHANGER HOPE YOU ENJOYED BUT I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU THINKING IS DAVID GOING TO STAY THE SAME OR CHANGE COMPLETELY.**

**HUMPHREYOMEGA01 OVER AND OUT FOR NOW.**


	29. Magic

**PREVIOUSLY ON MY LIFE WITH LILLY**

"I'm David, who are you?" David asked. "I'm Lilly." Replied the wolf. "I wish i could go home with you. said Lilly. "You just gave me a great idea, Lilly." said David. "What's for breakfast? Lilly asked me. "Bacon and eggs. I replied.

Lilly fell down the stairs. "OW." she cryied trying to move.

"Hey i see you are friends with animals now i always knew you were weird." said Nick.

David's mum was furious.

"David you can't die." "Do not greive, Lilly."

David Blasted Nick's big brother out of existance.

"David this is my mum and dad." said Lilly.

"If you go near Lilly again Garth i'll kill you."

Eve and Winston were watching with interest. Then i had an idea i told Lilly what i was going to do. So then i revealed myself to the other team, transformed into car mode and spun my wheels so snow sprayed in the other teams direction. they were covered in snow. Me and Lilly had won the game but didn't boast about it. Humphrey didn't like losing games but this game he didn't mind losing. He came over to me as i transfomed back into human mode and concratulated me and Lilly. Then Lilly started to run in the snow, she slipped and fell with 'THUD'. Me, Winston and Eve ran over to Lilly. "Don't move, Lilly." i said transforming into microscope mode. I looked all over and then i found the problem. "It looks like she's broken her leg." isaid transforming back and pointing to her front right leg. Eve was in a panic. So i transformed into an ambulance, Winston and Eve got Lilly in the back and i sped back to the alpha den. Winston and Eve waited outside whilst i took Lilly into the den to fix her leg.10 minutes later i emerged from the den with Lilly her leg was in a cast i had told her to not put presure on it so she could play as much as me. So i had spent time carrying around in my car mode. Soon we got back to the den. My mum, dad and Emily were talking to Winston and Eve. Lilly got out and i transformed to human mode, then we saw Garth and again he ran towards Lilly so i transformed into my cannon shape.

"Anyway Garth took me back to the den where our dad Tony and our mum Evelyn were. As soon as they saw Garth bring me in they were worried Garth set me down on the floor and mum and dad came running to my side. "Who did this to you, Dai?" asked mum. I transformed into my human mode and pointed to Garth. Garth tried to tell them it was an accident, I tried to explain to them what happened but they weren't listening they sent Garth to his bed space at the back of the cave and got the pack nurse to bandage my leg up when it was done and the pack nurse left and mum and dad went to get dinner I went over to Garth who was crying. "Dai, I'm sorry for breaking your leg that was really careless of me." He said calming down. "Don't worry Garth it's over now I know you didn't mean it. I'll try and explain to them what happened later." i said to Garth.

Just then Garth appeared with Emily his right foreleg round her neck. Fight me or your sister dies Dai." Said Garth

"I would like to see my sister again David." said Lilly.

i woke up and saw Lilly sleeping on the foot of the bed so i got up. and suddently i felt a pain in my arms,chest and stomach but i thought nothing of it and went down strairs made breakfast and Lilly came down and after we all had breakfast i felt the pain in my arms, chest and stomach again and Lilly started to worry and came to my side in a flash then Lilly looked and saw i had three three deep claw cuts in my chest. Everyone looked at Eve and Eve looked ashamed with herself. "Why did you do this to him Eve?"asked i saw him and Lilly in the one bed and i thought..." Eve was cut off as David was dying again. Then he looked at his hand, it started to glow orange as did his other hand and face. he stood up. Winston was suprised and shocked. "It's happening again?" asked Tony. "When you and Evelyn were needing some alone time me and Eve were looking after him but Dai wanted to go exploring so i went with him. then out of nowhere something hit him in his left side he was seriously hurt but i couldn't move him incase i hurt him more. Then i saw him go all orange and then he exploded and he changed to than body." said Winston. "Just like the doctor." Lilly said. "Doctor who?" everyone asked at once but then Evelyn remembered something. Then they looked at David to see shoots of orange energy shot out of his arms and off of his face...

**CUE DOCTOR WHO INTRO (the tenth doctor's one)**

**LILLY'S POV**

David had orange energy come off his body. Then he turned to face a shoe box and pointed his arms and head towards itand all the energy went into the box then when the energy stop coming off of David he fell to the floor and sat up, he still looked himself. Everyone was shocked. "Right then. Where were we. He said before walking off to the shoe box. He knelt down beside it. There now." He said. Then he blew on it and the energy faded. "You see?" he said. "I used the regeneration energy to heal myself but as soon as that was done i didn't need to change. Why would i want to change. look at me." he continued. "Y-y-your still you?" i asked. "I'm still me." David smiled at me. Then we went down stairs and David started to cook dinner. But Evelyn stayed where she was and i asked her what was wrong she told me she meet someone called the doctor and they, you know, did it. and fell pregnant with David and Tony never knew David wasn't his son. "Please don't anyone Lilly." said Evelyn. "I won't tell a sole Evelyn." i said. "Thanks Lilly, i knew i could trust you." Evelyn continued. So then we headed down stairs just as David was dishing dinner up. "It's borito's." David said then we started to eat. After we finished eating we watched some Joe Pasquale and god we were all laughing so hard we were all struggling to breath. Suddently i remembered the video David showed me earlierand asked him to show them so he did and they everyone was laughing so much again. Then he showed them a new video the title read "Fred and mates episode 1: Micheal and the storm" and it was pretty good. "Cool a cliffhanger on the first episode." i said. "Well it has never been done till now." David replied. "Well Lilly me and your mother have got to get back to Jasper, God knows what's happened whilst we've been away. So David told his mum that he was taking my mum and dad back to jasper and the rest off us came along to see them into the park but when we got there we saw the park in ruins. we landed quietly so as not to atract attention we all got out and David transformed into his human mode and we crept into the park and saw the pack hiding and as we walked over to them they cowarded in fear as an enormus shape loomed over us we looked up and saw Garth and we backed away but David stepped closer to Garth and Garth picked him up in his giant fist then we saw Garth take David closer to his face and said something we couldn't hear then David spoke and Garth put David down and then he started to fiddle around with the wires of his brother and soon finished and Garth the pack had come out to see what i had done and as soon as Garth stood up he transformed into his human mode and hugged him and said "Thank you, David." "What did you do to him?" i asked. "I rewired him to his normal self before i was banished. And he said he was rewired by unicron senior." said David and we all had a good catch up when we heard a loud bang and we ran to where it came from and saw a giant robot. "I AM UNICRON." it said. everyone backed away but me, David and Garth stayed where we were and transformed into Devastator and attacked. The battle went on for some time before uncron serior retreated. We helped restore the park and me and Lilly headed for home. when we got home we were so tired we fell to sleep at once. Then one day i got up early for school as usual and i woke David up and told him it was time for school. "I'm getting up Lilly." he said he looked very tired but who could blame him he did do a lot yesterday. we got to school and the day went really slow and to top it all at lunch some girl came over to me and started to bully me.

**DAVID'S POV**

I was talking with my friends about yesterday's adventure then i heard a girl shout. it was coming from Lilly's direction so i ran to Lilly only to find her getting beaten up by another girl. I walked up to the girl and grabbed her fist before she could take another swing at Lilly. "You wanna hit someone? Go ahead hit me!" i said. So the girl turned away from Lilly to face me. "You must be joking i'll be able to hit you a thousand times." she said laughing. "You think so?" i asked. "Try it." So she swung her arm to punch me in the stomach but when she hit my stomach her hand hurt real bad so she ran over to the teacher and came back with the teacher and the teacher asked me what happened so i said."Well that girl was beating Lilly up so i grabbed her fist and said punch me if you want to punch someone and she did." "And you didn't get hurt?"asked the teacher. "Nope didn't get hurt at all." i replied. "How?" asked the teacher. "Well." i said walking to Lilly's side to heal her. "Me and Lilly are more than meets the eye." As Lilly rubbed her hands on her bloody when she removed her hands from her face it was clean, no trace of blood no scars and no bruises. "How did she do that?" asked the teacher. "I told you we are more than meets the eye." i said again. Then me and Lilly transformed into wolf mode and said the the girl. "You ever try to beat up someone ever again you will have to deal with us." i said. and we headed to next lesson leaving the teacher and the girl mouth agape at what they saw.

Soon the end of the day came as we walked home Lilly spoke. "Thank for doing that for me earlier." "You're welcome Lilly." i replied. "I hear tomorrow is the last day of school." Lilly said. "Yes it's true i don't have to go back after tomorrow." i said with delight. Lilly was glad about not needing to get up early. Then we got home.

**LILLY'S POV**

"When we got home David showed me something, he showed me three ropes all different sizes one was short, one was medium and the last one was long. I watched as he gathered the ropes up into his left hand. Then he took three of the ends in his left hand and three ends in his right hand and as if by magic he made the ropes all the same size. Then he handed the ropes to me a told me to squeeze them so i did and then he asked me to hand him one rope back. I took one out it was the medium one, then i took another one out, it was the short one and then the long one. I was amazed "How did you do that?" i asked. "I can't tell you, Lilly." David replied. I didn't want to ask him again so i just took his answer. Then he showed me four rings. I checked all the rings and they had no gaps and then David bashed one of them against the other three and showed me they were linked, then he linked the other twoand i couldn't unlink them so he showed me. He told me to rub them gently then slowly pull them apart so i did and they unlinked then he said do the same to link them againso i rubbed them very gently and pulled them, then i saw they were linked. i was gob-smacked. then i gave them back to David and he linked them all together and i was speechless. Then David told me he was picked to do the live entertainment for the last day of school. Suddently David's mum and dad came home with Emily and they saw i was speechless. "He showed you his magic tricks, did he?" Tammy asked. "Yes he did. How do you know?" i asked." "Because we were speechless like that when he showed us his magic tricks." Tammy told me. Then once we were upstairs we started to look for a film and i found TITANIC and we started to watch it it was a good film and once the sinking started i started to cry and all the dead people. Then once the film was over David started to do the second episode of Fred and mates.

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT ME AND LILLY HAVE BEEN DOING OTHER STUFF AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT TIME THIS IS DAVID AND LILLY SEMPLE SIGNING OUT**


	30. forth author's note

**Forth authors note**

Sorry for not updating for a while but I have college on my mind and I'm also writing a book called The Ghost Train. Plus I'm trying to get actors for the film version of the ghost train. So again sorry me and Lilly haven't been updating next chapter coming soon.


	31. the woman in the tunnel

**SORRY IF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG FOR THE STORY TO CONTINUE BUT ME AND DAVID HAD A LOT TO DO RECENTLY INCLUDING COLLEGE. HOWEVER WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Almost a year ago we had dropped MUM, DAD, Tony, Evelyn and Garth off back at Jasper and since then me and David hadn't done anything exciting so me and David decided to go and visit my family and stay with them for a few days. So we arranged it with David's mum and dad and we left for jasper but David didn't transform into his jet mode. "Why don't we use a different way to travel to Jasper?" he asked and I agreed. So we walked to the station and found the station master who was pleased to see us. "Thank god your here the engine pilling this train has failed and I was hoping you could pull it." Said the station master. "Where's the train heading?" I asked. "It's going to Jasper." Said the station master. "What a coincidence we were heading that way ourselves." Said David. "Excellent." Said the station master. So David transformed into a steam engine and I climbed aboard the cab and we set off with the train.

**7 HOURS LATER**

**DAVID'S POV**

As we approached Jasper station. Lilly opened the regulator so we could get to the station quicker soon we approached the tunnel which Humphrey and Kate had gone through to get home. As we approached the tunnel I tooted my whistle loudly. As me the train roared into the darkness me and Lilly could see a figure standing on the line at the mouth of the tunnel. "SOMEONE'S ON THE LINE!" I shouted. "BRAKE DAVID BRAKE!" Lilly shouted. Lilly applied the brake fiercely me and the train screeched alone the rails as I put all my weight against it. One moment the figure was inches away from me the next it was GONE. Once the train stopped Lilly got out of the cab and I transformed back to his human form and we both looked around in bewilderment. As the passengers leaned out of the windows the guard ran up to us. "You two okay?" he asked. "There was someone on the line. It looked look a young girl." Explained Lilly. "I saw her too. But she vanished into thin air." I confirmed. The passengers were now getting impatient but once the guard had told what was going on they all stayed respectfully quiet. Me, Lilly and the guard went along the train checking to see if we hadn't hit the woman. We found nothing; all the same we agreed to report the matter once we reached Jasper station. But me who was still in a state of disbelief transformed back into my steam engine mode and rolled cautiously out of the tunnel with the train in-tow. Once we reached the station the passengers got out and thanked me and Lilly and we headed towards the park. Once we got to the park Lilly saw a wolf she recognized. "KATE!" she literally screamed with delight and fear because of what happened. "Whoa Lilly, I missed you too but to do that it's just taking it a little bit too far." Then Kate looked at me. "So you're the one who looks after Lilly huh? Yes my mum tells me you cheated death and that Tony is your father, but I can't believe that." Said Kate. Then Eve saw the shocked look on my face. "What's the matter David? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said. Lilly began to shiver in terror. "As a matter of fact we did see a ghost." I said. Just then I saw Winston and another human come towards us. As soon as he saw Lilly shacking in terror he ran over closely followed by the other human. "Hi, my name is Chris." He said. "M-my n-name i-is D-D-David." I stuttered. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Eve. "He and Lilly saw a ghost on the way here." Eve replied. Winston became intrigued. Humphrey overheard and came over. "Ghosts?" he asked. So i began to tell everyone what happened. As soon as i finished Humphrey said "How extraordinary." "How odd." Remarked Chris. "It was indeed. As soon as i blinked she disappeared. I said. Garth's friend Bill wasn't convinced. "You must be seeing things David." He said. Humphrey had stayed quiet during the discussion. Garth had noticed. "Do you know anything about a vanishing girl? He asked innocently. "No i certainly don't." Humphrey replied sharply making Kate gasp. Everyone had noticed Humphrey had grew defensive. "Well my dad does." Said Garth. Humphrey's face turned pale as everyone turned to Tony. "Well her name is Mary." Began Tony. "She haunts that tunnel from time to time. "Nonsense Tony." Scoffed Bill. "SSSSSHHHHHH!" everyone said. Tony then continued with the story. "Long ago before that railway was built there was a village on the hillside. You can't see it from here or the railway line but it's still there. A short distance from the village was a well which supplied the village with fresh spring water from deep within the hillside. The story goes that Mary was the modest woman in the entire village and that she used her modesty to get whatever she wanted in more ways than one. Unfortunately her husband discovered that she had been unfaithful to him and overwhelmed by jealousy and fury, dragged her to the well and threw her down it. He left her to die. She was never found again. Years later the railway was under construction. They were building a tunnel through the hillside where the well once stood upon. Mysterious goings on soon accured, tools going missing, lanterns blowing out and dynamite exploding by itself. I would hide where the workmen couldn't see me and i would often hear the workmen exchange stories of the young woman haunting the tunnel and that the railway was disturbing her place of rest so frightened were the workmen that construction was cut short and only two lines were laid through the tunnel. As time went by and railway traffic increased i heard men speaking in an office nearby one said he wanted to construct a second tunnel with two more lines. But the other men refused to go near the tunnel.

We were all shocked over the story. "But how come we've never seen the ghost before?" asked Chris. "I heard the workmen say she only makes herself known to a kind and forgiving soul so as to help lay her to rest, Christ. Replied Tony. Humphrey had been looking at the ground throughout the story. He took a deep breath and confessed. "I have met Mary before." He said. The rest of us gasped in surprise. "When Kate and i were coming home we went through the tunnel and she came to see me when Kate was asleep but at the time i was too scared to speak to her, she seemed disheartened that i wouldn't talk to her. I wish i did now because i haven't been to the tunnel since. "So that's why you were acting edgy when you came back." Concluded Salty. The den filled with an awkward silence. Bill muttered a quiet "Good night" as he left. No one responded everyone was now lost in their thoughts. The mood didn't change the next morning either as they went to get breakfast. I whispered to Winston. "I wish i hadn't said anything about it now." Winston agreed. A few weeks later the subject of Mary and the tunnel had been forgotten. Until one misty morning in December, me and Evelyn (**MY REAL MUM**) were bringing passengers down to Jasper to see their families a portion of a goods train had come off the train and half of it was just outside the tunnel. I had to use the second tunnel to bypass the obstruction. Then as we neared the tunnel my mum could see what appeared to be a young woman standing next to the brake van. "IT'S MARY'S GHOST!" she shrieked. And she tried to make me go faster. But i resisted. "I can't go faster mum. Not with the mist it's too risky. And soon we reached Jasper station and then me and my mum headed to the den. "You okay Evelyn?" asked Eve "You look like you've seen a ghost." "I HAVE!" she screamed and i headed back to the station the driver of the goods train was there. "Sorry about my train. I say the trucks broke off. But the guard thinks something uncoupled them. I then headed back to the den and told them what happened. Humphrey was curtain it was Mary. I then decided to take the matter into my own hands "I'm going to speak to Mary tonight." I said. Everyone was shocked. "You're either stupid or brave." Grunted Evelyn. "Or senile." Groaned Bill. That night, Lilly and Kate wanted to come with me and then i headed towards the tunnel. I had told the signalman to have other trains use the other tunnel and the signalman agreed as i steamed towards the tunnel another train raced into the other tunnel and was out of sight i entered the tunnel and stopped short of the tunnel exit and transformed into my human mode. Lilly had explained to Kate why she and i were able to transform but Kate still couldn't get use to it. And we waited for 5 minutes then we heard footsteps on the ballast the footsteps grew louder. I waited until the sound was right behind us then i whispered softly. "Hello Mary." A pale young woman appeared in my view and walked slowly in front of me, Kate and Lilly. Kate and Lilly were shacking with fear. But Mary didn't say a word she looked longingly in my eyes. I smiled at Mary i wasn't afraid this time. "This is no place for a woman such as yourself to be in it's cold, damp and dark in here. You should be with your loved ones. Mary began to smile. She seemed to be holding back her tears. "Please don't cry." I pleaded. "What is done is done, it is now all in the past and time has moved on and i think it's time you should too." Mary gased lovingly at me. She patted me appreciatedly on the shoulder and silently walked out of the tunnel and faded away. Just then Lilly spoke "Where she gone?" she asked. "I've laid her to rest, Lilly." I replied. When we got back to the den I told them what had happened they looked at me with wide eyes. "Winston, i think we should give him this nickname." Eve said. "Agreed." Said Winston. "David, we're giving you the nickname 'The old warrior'" Said Eve. "That is a good nickname." I said. Then the next day me and Lilly headed home. Lilly was happy now she knew there would be no ghost in the tunnel. But as we travelled through the tunnel we gave a moments silence for Mary 'the figure in the tunnel.'

**SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE GUYS AND GIRLS BUT ME AND LILLY HAVE HAD A LOT OF OTHER STUFF TO DO SO WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SPOOKY CHAPTER OF THE STORY. WE HOPE IT SENT A SHIVVER DOWN YOUR SPINE AS I (DAVID) HA A SHIVVER DOWN MY SPINE JUST BY WRITING IT SEE YOU NEXT TIME. DAVID AND LILLY SEMPLE OUT.**


End file.
